Crash Landing
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: Holmes Private jet crashes on a desert island on the way to Greece, Mycroft and Sherlock are split from Lestrade and John, can the Holmes brothers learn to get along to find the others or will a tragedy take its toll first? JohnXSherlock slash


**Chapter 1**

**A/N Hello there this is the first chapter of my new Sherlock fanfic, well hope you enjoy.**

"Mycroft, let me make this entirely clear, there is no possible way I am going to Greece with you for such a dull occasion like a holiday," Sherlock Holmes stated fiercely crossing his arms and turning his face away from his brother sitting in the armchair opposite, holiday with Mycroft? That was the funniest thing Sherlock had ever heard, he detested the man enough already never mind spending the next two weeks in a hotel room with him, sightseeing and sunbathing.

"You really think this was my idea? Would rather be in the office but my superiors are forcing me on a two week vacation in a five star hotel all paid for by the Government as the they think I'm working too hard for my own good besides it was John's idea for you to join me," Mycroft revelled in such a calm way though it was obvious to Sherlock that Mycroft was indeed gloating at this.

"John how could you!" Sherlock asked with a frown feeling disappointed by John's betrayal towards him. If he really wanted to go on holiday he could have just asked him instead of going behind his back and asking his arch enemy. Though Sherlock would never approve of such an occurrence unless it involved a case.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but I think you need a break from all this running around, I'm worried about you Sherlock you haven't eaten, slept or even sat down within the last two weeks," John exhaled knowing what kind of trouble he was in with the consulting detective.

"So you thought you could take this concern to my brother," Sherlock mocked glaring threateningly at Mycroft who looked entirely unfazed which made sense as he was more than used to his brother giving him dirty looks.

"Sherlock I could have worked it out myself, your eyes are shadowed yet your pupils are wide and you're taping your fingers relentlessly on the chair like your alert with a substance, you have scuff marks on your shoes where you have been pacing at night only to walk into a piece of furniture because of the lack of light, your trousers have very few creases in them showing that you have not sat down all day today until now. There are heaps of polystyrene cups in the kitchen from all you're on the go coffee stops along with the pile of unwashed mugs that smell strongly of coffee I can see the five empty coffee pots in the bin suggesting you have been drinking at least ten cups a day as the receipt on the table shows you bought five pots dated back six days ago and even with John drinking his average one or two cups a day using that amount of coffee can only result in at least ten cups not to mention you reek of it, need I go on?" Mycroft explained looking smug; both the Holmes brothers had a superior talent in deduction which tended to aggravate the younger Holmes as like any younger sibling was, he wanted to be better than the older one.

"No, you have said enough _Mycroft,_" Sherlock spat turning his nose up at the other man like he was some disgusting food. John pinched his nose; they were always like this an upper-class version of sibling rivalry.

"Still John had expressed his worry for you and I think you should take that into consideration Sherlock, you are clearly very stressed and overexerted and I believe as your caring older brother that you should indeed take up this offer even if just to give John a piece of mind besides it's not like he won't be coming along too," Mycroft explained in such a mature manner unlike his younger brother.

"Wait, I can go to?" John asked a little taken back by the announcement he thought it was just for Sherlock but this changes everything, he's always wanted to go to Greece, well at least to somewhere where there was a nice hot beach to relax on away from all this British weather.

"Why yes of course, I know you'll need a break too after all you have spent the last year with my brother who I know can be very tiring," the older Holmes elucidated swinging his umbrella upwards and focusing entirely on it. John's eyes lit up he could finally take a break from all these criminals and he could help make sure Sherlock did what he was told and relax after all he was more than anxious about his flatmate who he had grown surprisingly accustomed to in such a short time.

"Ha, Mycroft is this an attempt to persuade me to go because John so clearly wants to because the answer is still no," the younger Holmes stubbornly spoke he would usually give into most things when John wanted to do it but when those things contained Mycroft as well, then no matter what he tried he would still not give in.

"Come on Sherlock, think about all the fun we could have," John added, he really wanted this and unlike Sherlock he didn't mind accepting things from one Mycroft Holmes.

"Fun? Seriously? The only fun I have is when I'm on a case, what good does sightseeing or sunbathing on the beach really do? If I go on the holiday my brain will rot and I will be even more bored than I am now so no thank you," the consulting detective informed once again he blinked the heaviness in his eyes and tried to supress the yawn that was playing at his mouth. He leaned further into the chair and let his arms droop heavily over the arms. He seriously needed another caffeine boost soon.

"I'm sure we could find something for your taste Sherlock," Mycroft sighed; he hated the task of trying to convince his brother to do something even if it is for his own good. He didn't exactly find pleasure in watching him destroy himself, Sherlock had never managed the skills one needs to look after themselves properly.

"I somehow doubt that," Sherlock mused letting his eyes close as he tipped his head back on the seat wondering if he was lucky enough to have Lestrade walk in at any moment with a new case.

"Looking a little tired there Sherlock, I'll give Anthea a text to run down to the café downstairs to get you a latte so you can add that to your growing collection over there," Mycroft said nodding towards the avalanche of polystyrene. He took out his phone and as he stated texted his subordinate to get said item.

"There is no need Mycroft I am perfectly awake," Sherlock stated sitting himself up instantly and regaining composition, he shook his head as if to get rid of all the tiredness. He took a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure you are but I already texted her," Mycroft played along knowing there was little point with arguing with him as Sherlock even when tired was still just as snappy if not more. John narrowed his eyes in concern he was not happy that Sherlock wouldn't except that he was in no state to carry on with cases and that he needed a break, he feared that one day the man would simply work himself to death.

"Sherlock come on think about it, it would be a good idea besides it's not like you have to spend the whole two weeks with Mycroft and I promise to do all I can to stop you from being bored," John stated and winked as Sherlock looked at him. The younger Holmes cheeks flushed slightly pink as he had a pretty good idea what John was implying. John had been hinting at well 'getting the deed done' in a while now but as it stood Sherlock still didn't feel comfortable enough to want to let John go that far, after all he was still a virgin and the whole sex concept utterly bemused him though he never cared to admit it.

"Have I missed something?" Mycroft asked, he had been dubious of Sherlock's relationship with Dr. Watson for a while now but they had done such a good job at hiding it. John was the first person that his usually very antisocial brother had let into his life personally. He had gotten closer than Mycroft ever could and he was his brother. Still he never imagined Sherlock ever getting in a relationship with someone let alone another man however John was far more than decent and had made Sherlock ever so much happier since he had come into his life that he was far more than willing to accept this. He still loved his brother and was happy for anyone who could love him too to be with him.

"No, mind your own business Mycroft," Sherlock scowled, he didn't want his brother knowing anything more than what he could annoyingly deduct. Mycroft only smirked at his sibling's protectiveness over the subject. It was obvious that something was going on between them but Mycroft decided not to push it any further he understood the concept of privacy but he knew that Sherlock would probably tell him at some point and if not John surely would.

"Don't worry Sherlock I have no intentions on prying on your personal life," Mycroft smiled tapping his umbrella on the floor and repositioning himself on the chair so his right leg sat over his left.

"You could have fooled me," Sherlock muttered under his breath leaning his head back once again and staring up at the ceiling hoping that Mycroft cholesterol level would result in him having a heart attack sometime in the very near future.

"Anyway Sherlock once again I am going to have to make this decision for you and you are coming with me on this holiday whether you like it or not," the older Holmes ordered, he was the older brother so he knew exactly what was best for Sherlock though whether he agreed was a different matter. He didn't mind on what method it would take to get him on that plane but he was definitely getting on it but like anyone he would prefer Sherlock to just agree and get on with it the more civil way however he knew that would never happen so he had a plan B. Still plan A was worth a try because plan B would only result in a very irritated Sherlock.

"What are you going to possibly do Mycroft, get your men to drag me out of the flat kicking and screaming? Because I assure you I will kick and scream," Sherlock sneered though refusing to make any eye contact with Mycroft and just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sure I could persuade you in a far more subtle way though I would much prefer you to come willingly save us both the trouble," the older Holmes suggested with a sigh. He looked at John for support he could deal with all the tasks that are involved covering up crimes and rigging elections but when it came to convincing Sherlock he really had no clue, his brother simply was intransigent.

"Come on Sherlock, you know I really want to take a break seriously if you won't do it for yourself do it for me, I really want to go and I really want to see you take a break and I can't seem to get you to relax here in Baker Street, there are too many distractions," Watson beseeched trying to talk sense into Sherlock even though he knew that it would be futile. Sherlock stayed quiet for a few moments like he was perhaps considering the proposal before he took a deep breath and sat himself up properly.

"I'm sorry John I still have to decline the offer," the younger Holmes stated with certainty he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. He'd much rather sleep for two weeks straight than spend it awake with Mycroft however of course that would never happen either.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult for yourself little brother?" Mycroft sighed heavily he wished he didn't have to go through such measures and stress just to get him to do something but that was just what made Sherlock, Sherlock.

The tension in the room lessened as there was a knock at the door, Sherlock perked up wondering what was going on as Mycroft and John both began to stand up to get it.

"Sit down Mycroft I'm sure your dietary routine doesn't approve of such movement and I can see that it is a struggle," Sherlock joked as Mycroft simply frowned and rolled his eyes at the childishness of his adult brother.

"It's alright Mycroft I'll get it," John spoke springing off the seat and walking over to the front door, Mycroft sat back down leaning forwards on his umbrella fixing his eyes entirely on Sherlock who was manoeuvring himself to see who was at the door. John opened the door to see a young brunette woman standing at the doorway holding a latte in one hand and her mobile phone in the other. John recognised her immediately.

"Oh it's just one of your insignificant brainless workers I should have known," Sherlock moaned in disappointment he had at least hoped it was someone of interest that could at least get him away from Mycroft but his luck clearly wasn't in today. Anthea heard Sherlock's comment and frowned, though she knew exactly what to expect from her boss's younger sibling as she had been warned about him not to mention the amount of times she had had to listen to Mycroft complaining about him.

"Hi, just ignore him, he's very tired and in a bad mood," John smiled ashamedly he remembered when he tried flirting with her and how she completely unacknowledged him completely, well he felt thankful of that now as he was with someone that cared far more for him than any of his past girlfriends he just hadn't seen it nor wanted to admit it until recently.

"Here this is for _him,_" she grumbled pointing a finger out at the consulting detective who had gone back to gazing up at the ceiling before she turned her attention to her phone which had just received a text. John looked at the latte in her hand before taking it with a confused look before remembering the text Mycroft had sent, he didn't believe he was being serious but then again he wasn't the type to joke.

"Erm…thanks I guess," John grinned giving her a satisfactory nod.

"John will you please shut the door her mobile phone has a higher IQ than her and all I can hear is it going off," Sherlock complained, he was just so agitated by this whole situation and he really wanted to be left alone with John in peace.

"But it's on silent…nevermind," John shook his head before shutting the door on the poor woman and marching back to Sherlock who had once again sat up making sure that she had left.

"Sherlock that was rude," John scolded, Sherlock looked up at him with his brightly coloured eyes.

"So? She was annoying me," he spoke tearing his gaze away from those of which he loved so much, he didn't like it when John was disappointed by his actions but he couldn't help but act like that anyway. Not to mention she works for Mycroft and anyone who works for Mycroft must be a nuisance and stupid as who in their right mind would work for such an incompetent fool?

"She never did anything," John shook his head before handing the latte to Sherlock who looked at it for a split second before taking it off the smaller man. John sat himself back down on his armchair as Sherlock sat himself upright. He looked at the container he was holding with narrow eyes before removing the lid and looking at the substance inside.

"What did you put in it?" Sherlock asked intently looking at the brown liquid inside which smelt strongly of coffee.

"Put in it? You think I'm trying to drug you Sherlock?" Mycroft nearly laughed watching Sherlock's serious face as he tried to notice any weird signs about the coffee.

"It's a perfectly logical assumption besides it wouldn't be the first time," the younger Holmes admitted slipping the lid back on the cup but still refusing to drink it, it was too long ago for any traces of substance left in the drink it would have dissolved by now.

"You've drugged him before?" John asked in shock, he didn't like the idea of Mycroft or anyone drugging his Sherlock.

"Once before, it was a long time ago and the results weren't exactly pleasant and you think I would even attempt something like that again Sherlock?" Mycroft chuckled leaning back into the sofa recalling his last experience with a drugged Sherlock and how bad that went.

"Because brother, just like me you don't learn your lesson the first time," Sherlock answered.

"Valid point my dear brother but I assure you I have not drugged the latte if you are really so paranoid about it why don't you just get John here to make you a cup of coffee instead?" Mycroft inquired looking at John who once again was subtly being ordered to do something.

Sherlock placed the coffee on the table next to him not trusting the drink or Mycroft at all before turning his attention to the light haired man.

"Do you mind John?" Sherlock asked entwining his fingers together, he still needed a coffee boost wherever he got it from and he far trusted John making the coffee than some stupid woman who spends ninety nice percent of her life staring at a screen while being ordered by Mycroft who would do anything to get what he wanted.

"I guess not," John breathed heavily, he did mind but he couldn't refuse a request from Sherlock ever. Standing up he made his way around to the kitchen before taking the last clean mug out of the cupboard and laying it on the small space of counter which was unused by Sherlock's experiments before opening the nearly empty jar of coffee powder and realising that there was no point in spooning it out so instead poured the whole lot into the mug. Sherlock watched him intensively from his seat amazed by everything, he always felt intrigued when John did something even if it was something as minor as making coffee. John put the kettle on letting it boil up, "milk and three sugars?" He asked as Sherlock just nodded. As the kettle boiled John slipped in the three sugars.

After the kettle boiled he poured the water into the mug and began stirring the powder into the hot liquid so it became a dark brown colour when he was satisfied he added the milk so the colour became just perfect and exactly the way Sherlock liked it. Once he had finished stirring he left the spoon in a used cup and wandered round to Sherlock who was waiting rather eagerly for the drink.

"Thank you," Sherlock said before taking the hot cup out of his hands, trying not to burn himself or drop it. He held the cup to his lips and took a sip, he didn't mind the heat he just really needed to wake up, he would never live it down if he fell asleep while Mycroft was here.

"You're welcome," John smiled sitting back down watching Sherlock sip the coffee rather quickly, he felt a little worried that he might burn himself because he never let it cool down but quickly realised that he was Sherlock ad was always accomplishing the unnatural.

Mycroft sat quietly as he waited for his brother to finish the drink which didn't take long.

"Feeling more awake now?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock put the empty cup down next to the latte and turned back to Mycroft.

"Quite," the younger Holmes replied solemnly before standing up and walking over to the front door and opening it, "I think it's about time you leave Mycroft because no matter what you do I am not going with you." Sherlock gestured towards the open door while Mycroft continued to sit.

"Oh I wouldn't be quite so sure of yourself little brother," the older Holmes smirked smugly as Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean by that?" He asked a little afraid of the comment, trying to think back to when Mycroft could have done something, but he was utterly blank.

"I think you should sit down Sherlock," Mycroft suggested. Sherlock gave him a dark look before he noticed how weak his legs felt and how his vision began to sway. He instantly reached a hand towards his head letting go of the door and closing his eyes which began to hurt. John saw this and instantly got to his feet, "what did you do to him!" Watson shouted, really beginning to hate Mycroft. Sherlock stumbled forwards opening his eyes again only to see the creeping blackness fill the corners of his vision, his mind blanked and all what was left of his concentration was focused on standing up right. John grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and shook him, "Sherlock look at me," he softly yet anxiously commanded, Sherlock glanced at him momentarily, "John…" he muttered before his knees buckled and he lost consciousness just for John to grab a hold of him before he hit the ground.

Lowering Sherlock to the ground gently he lay him flat on the floor knowing how uncomfortable that must have been. _Bastard_. John thought to himself, how could Mycroft drug his little brother like this? It just seemed so cruel.

"Don't worry John; it's only a tranquilizer he'll be out for a few hours just so we can get him on the plane, I think it's a far less violent method than having him punching my men when they tried to forcefully take him away," Mycroft spoke looking a little remorseful of his actions, he did warn him though.

"Mycroft he's unconscious, if I had been there to cushion his fall he could have seriously hurt himself," John snarled, unhappy with the others choice of movement. He would have punched Mycroft if Sherlock had fallen and hurt himself.

"At least he's getting some sleep, I'd say all the caffeine couldn't have been doing his body any good at least now we can safely get him on that plane and he'll have no choice but to go on holiday, he needs a break and once he's there he may finally admit it…hopefully," Mycroft raised his eyebrows at his unconscious brother.

John sighed, "how did you manage to drug him anyway, he never drank the latte," John asked, there wasn't anything he could do about Sherlock now; he was not exactly going anywhere.

"Oh it wasn't in the latte, I slipped it in the coffee jar on the way in, I knew Sherlock wouldn't take the latte and I knew he would automatically accept anything that yo made him and there wasn't exactly much left so you would just pour the lot into the mug and wouldn't notice the powder at all, worked very well indeed," the older Holmes explained.

"Wait…you mean that I was the one that drugged him?" John inquired, stunned by his actions, so it was his fault that this happened because he didn't take notice of the coffee powder. How was he going to tell Sherlock this?

"I suppose so, but I wouldn't blame yourself John it was my idea so it couldn't have possibly gone wrong," Mycroft said, relishing in self-pride. John realised where Sherlock got it from both the Holmes brothers were utterly arrogant and self-centred. The difference was that John loved Sherlock but had a real distaste for Mycroft.

"Well I better call my men in before the drug wears off I want to be in mid-flight when that happens."

**A/N I hope that was pretty good, and yes the flight isn't going to go as smoothly as planned, please review if you want me to continue as I have quite a few ideas :D **

**Thanks.**


End file.
